


Copper the Cat: Episode 1

by candieman



Series: Copper the Cat [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Copper, empty your clip into the direction of the enemy. Just suppress them. After your out run. On the count of three...'" "A man's wisest decision may not be his most humane."~ candieman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to do forever. This is composed of my ideas for a story I had a few years back until now. These ideas I hope not to change much.

"Hello. Looks like your the escaped prisoner. Didn't get far did you?" The shady man asks me as he sits down. He focuses the light from a small desk lamp on me. "You have no clue." I respond smartly. "Well not far enough. But I think we all want to know your story. Of coarse before we put in the final chapter for you." The man says, snickering as he puts his hand down on the table. "Sigh. well if you must know..." I say as I test my chairs restraints. *Hmm... polyester... must not think much off me...* "It began during my first mission. This mission, I was a green horn. The mission was to...

~~~ Oct./23/2007 18:03~~~

"Alright men! For some of you this is your first mission. Our objective is to gain info on future military movements, get the only blueprint for a stealth fighter, and then get the hell out of dodge. Your commanding officers are Rick Harrison and Whiteout. Keep to your training men. God speed." The general says as he stops the communication. The screen displays communication ended. "Ok, we're near the location. Once we hit ground I want 180º coverage of our surrounding area for a radius of 2 miles. That area will serve as our forward operations. There will be no communications, nor supplies sent throughout this mission, so ammo conservation is key." Whiteout says as he gets his hand pistol ready. "Sir! We've hit ground. Opening hatch!" The pilot of the heli says as he lowers the hatch to the cargo bay. "Out out out!" Rick says as we exit the heli, rifles at the ready. Our standard issue is an mp5 with a longer barrel for accuracy, and red dot sight. We also, because of how crucial the mission is, have a choice of a glock17 and Colt 6 shooter revolver. As well as an army knife and a fragmentation grenade. Also this mission is to be operated in night conditions, thereforth we must have infared goggles. The two commanders have a five-seven with glow sights as well. "Clear!" One of the men says as he looks around the heli. "Alright. Turn off the engine Harold!" Rick calls to the pilot. The engines of the powerful cargo helicopter shutoff, the blades then slow down to a stop. "Alright men, get the perimeter secure!" Whiteout says as he exits the heli. "Ok, green horn Copper and Lt. Harrison, go east." Whiteout says as he looks at his list of men with his infared goggles. We can hear him giving orders while we headout, but we can't make them out as we head due east. Once we reach about three miles, we hear a conversation between two people, obviously in another tongue, possibly Russian. "Whats that?" I say quietly as I lower the goggles to my eyes and turn them on. "Shit. An enemy squadron. We have to get out of the way, stay low, and contact the rest." "Yeah, over here." Lt. whispers as I follow him to an old log. "Lets hide here." "Are they checking out where the heli landed?" I ask Lt. Harrison. "Most likely. Wait for them to pass. and make no sound." He says as we get down low. Soon we hear the sounds of people walking by. They are all talking in an unfamiliar language. One of the soldiers begins to look around. He's carrying a thermal vision cam, so he can see heat signatures. A helicopter of our calibre is sure to stay warm throughout the night. The soldier then points his thermal camera in our direction and stops. He begins to say something, attracting the attention of the other soldiers. One of them walks over, looks at the thermal cam and slowly begins to walk in our direction, cautiously watching his surroundings. "Shit! Copper, empty your clip into the direction of the enemy. Just suppress them. After your out run. On the count of three..." Harrison says. "One." The soldier's footsteps become louder and louder. "Two..." The soldier steps on a branch, stops, and continues. We can now hear his breath. "Three!" Harrison says as we both jump up, firing off round after round at the enemy. They all begin to take cover as bullets whiz by them. I can see a few people get shot, the rest remain behind cover. The man that had approached us is now on the ground, with bullet holes through his body. His blood is almost everywhere near him. We shot five others.Two in the chest, one in the head, one in the shoulder, and one in the groin. "I'm out!" I say as I begin to back away. "Me to. Run!" Harrison says as we make an allout sprint due north. At this point we had gained the attention of the enemy squad, and hopefully our own. As we're running, we can hear shouting and bullets flying by our heads. "Copper, behind a tree and reload!" Harrison yells in between pants as we reload our rifles. "Reloading!" I say as I put another mag in the gun and cock the slide. "Done." "Same." Harrison says as we wait. The sound of breaking branches echos throughout the forest as the sound of heavy footsteps pursue that sound. "Let them pass, then strike from behind..." Harrison says as the footsteps grow louder. We both get as low as possible. Our plan works. The rushing soldiers run straight past us. "Ok now!"


	2. On the run.

"Great job kid." Rick says as he checks the bodies. After the massacre of the enemy squadron, there was dead bodies everywhere. Blood glistened on the trees and other natural vegetation. One man had his skull blown open, exposing his shredded brain. Another had the organs in his stomach spilled about. I had just stood there, looking around me. I then looked at my feet to reveal a pile of brass from our guns. We had shot approx. 365 bullets. About two minutes after they all died, we were still shooting. I walk up to Rick. "Sir, if we're near an enemy base, their sure to come here. We have to go now." I say as I check my ammunition cache. "Yeah. How much ammo do you have?" Rick asks thoughtfully. "Half a clip." I say suprised. "I have two mags left." He says as he tosses me one. "Use it wisely. And stop calling me sir." "Ok Rick. So what next?" I ask, cautiously looking around us. "Well, we can't head back to camp. So we should walk in any random direction. By now their probably bugging the radio waves." Rick says, as he puts his rifle down and his head in his now free hand, thinking. "Well, we'll be stuck here. We should probably move due north." I say as I check my compass. "Alright kid. Check your six every so often." Rick says as he heads north. "Rick, we may be able to get back to camp if we make a kind of fox trail, and we wash out our scent." I say as I follow Rick. "... Actually, thats brilliant kid. I hear running water. Lets go there." He says as he changes direction to the sound. "What will we do to drown our scent?" I ask curiously, following him the whole way. "A rotting animal if we can find one. We're going to ditch the armour and the pack if thats a river. We'll keep the clothing under the armour on and our supply belt and weapons." He says as we near the rushing water. "Ahh. A river. A fast one at that." We both begin to strip of our main protection. If we were jumped from behind, the bullets would rip straight through us, no question. "Alright Rick. Now for the dead animal." I say as I toss my gear into the center of the rivers current. "One second..." Rick says as he takes off his gear and tosses it in the river. "Ok. Anything will work. Fish especially."

We both search for three hours until Rick finds a half eaten fish under the tree, at this point, its close to midnight. There is barely any natural light left. "Copper! I found something." Rick says as he begins to rub the fish all over himself. Including his face. I quickly run over to see the fish and its decomposing rot on his whole body. "Theres your scent mask. Rub everywhere." Rick says as he walks a few steps away.

"Alright. I'm done." I say as I toss the fish in the river. "Lets go." Rick says as we move out.

"Whats that sound?" I say as we near a busy clearing. "That would be camp." Rick says as we clearly see Whiteout's face. We both then stand up tall and walk into the camp. "Hey you two! Where the hell were you! We heard gunshots and we thought you died. Your not supposed to engage!" Whiteout says as he walks up to us. "And you had thrown out your gear!" "Whiteout, we had to engage, one of them say us on a thermal cam. Also we may have saved your asses. We threw our gear in a river, made a fox type trail, and had masked our scent. The enemies should be on a wild goose chase now." Rick says as he pops his shoulder. "So! you should have contacted base!" Whiteout says angrily. "You and that damn green horn. I can't have you sent home, but kid, your going to be decommissioned you he-" Whiteout says as Rick slugs him hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Whiteout, the fucking enemy base is closer than we thought. We may not have long until they send men out, hell, if they haven't already." Rick says as he walks away, popping the knuckles on his bloody fist. Whiteout then stands up, his nose bleeding like red fireworks. "Kid, theres some more ammo in the heli. As well as new equipment. Hurry up, we're going to launch an attack strike soon." Whiteout says as he wipes the blood from his nose.


	3. Attack on the Fortress

"Get back men." Whiteout says as he approaches the gate to the fortress. "I'm in position sir." Our sniper says through his intercom. "Alright. Put the silencer on the rifle and take em' out." Whiteout says as he takes out a small block of c4 and its detonater and then he begins to get the small plastic explosive ready. Two, small, muffled shots can be heard as the guards fall to the ground. "Good job." Whiteout says as he places the c4 on the gate. "Stand clear..." Whiteout says as he races to a safe position. "One, two, three!" Whiteout says as he detonates the bomb and goes through the now open gate, firing at the enemies inside. All but three soldiers follow him. Rick, James, and I stay outside.

"Alright. Now that we weeded out the smart from the stupid, lets find a better way to get in..." Rick says as he looks around. "Got it Rick." I say as I look around the wall. The other soldier slowly looks a bit farther from the wall than the rest of us. "Hey, you two. Theres some sort of concrete tunnel here." The soldier says as he pushes some brush and dirt away. Rick and I instinctively rush to the soldier. "So there is. Hit the dirt!" Rick says as he tosses his grenade onto the pipe and tackles us both to the ground right after.

The grenade then detonates, causing dirt, brush, rock, and concrete to scatter everywhere. Parts of the tunnel start to break away and fall off, causing the other two to fall in. I'm the only one still left on the pipe. "Are you ok?!" I say nervously down the tunnel. I then hear something rustling inside the tunnel as I look around for its source. "I'm fine." Rick says as he brushes himself off. "Becareful coming down, this is a fairly big pipe. Almost like a tunnel..." "Alright. What about the other soldier?" I ask as I carefully hang off the piece of concrete and drop down. Rick looks around him for a bit. He then turns around to spot the other soldier. When he fell, he had fallen head first, and his head landed on a jutting piece of concrete that went into the back of his head. Now he lay there, blood pouring out of the back of his head. His eyes blood shot. "Damn..." Rick says as he gets on a knee. "Holy shit," I say as I look down. "I thought I had it bad," Rick says as he shows me a gouge on his chest he had gotten from some shrapnel. He then shows me some scrapes going up the side of his neck and up to his forehead. Theres blood soaking his uniform where the shrapnel punctured his chest and blood running down his face and neck from the scrapes. "Well, I'm fine. You got the better end of the deal." Rick says as he scavenges the dead soldiers body for supplies. After we finish searching the dead soldier, we head off down through the pipe. The echos of dripping water can be heard as we make our way through the pipe. We had gone so far into the pipe that there wasn't much light, exept for a very bright source far down the pipe. "Must be where the pipe opens up to the outside world." I say as I turn off my flashlight. "Maybe, I wouldn't be shocked if it isn't." Rick says as he walks faster. "Although it seems safe for now." As we approach the light, we realize that its an artificial source, an electric lamp. "Thats not good. There may be people down here." Rick says as he looks at the lamp. "Yeah... Hey Rick, theres a door over on the left." I say as I carefully walk up to the door. "Be careful Copper." Rick says as he takes the lamp down. I then slowly open the door to find bunk beds, and many of them. All lined up perfectly against the wall. In one of the beds, is a large lump under the sheet. As soon as I fully open the door, the lump begins to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This piece of work I had done is remarkably average. Now looking back upon this I realize the many grammatical errors, how I skipped time, and the fact this is not correct according to military tactics and such. I'm done with this series itself. But I may remake this. Anyways, I'm only really proud of the first paragraph. The rest is crap. Note written: 4/23/14


End file.
